I Dare You
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: "But if this is how fate wants it, then by all means. Go ahead, be a b*tch. But trust me, I fight 'till the end." Now, I wish I had never said that. OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why this would always happen to me. If I did, I would most likely know how to stop it. But every so often I get the urge to paint. As soon as the brush touches the canvus, my mind goes blank.

Next thing I know, there's a beautiful paintint in front of me. And the same one, too. A beautiful sunset with random shooting stars falling to the ground.

I don't think it's shooting stars though. There's something about it that's... mechanical? I would say manmade, but that doesn't feel right.

Music from my favorite video games (examples: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts) play in the background. I'm in my room again. The door's locked.

My darling black feline that I call Ciella is curled on my bed, her eyes closed, reminding me of a Egyptian queen. I smiled at my baby and let out a low "Aw..." as I gazed a her.

I looked over at the clock and cursed. It was 5:30 a.m. I wake up usually in 5 minutes.

Sighing, I place all my art supplies into their rightful places and took off my clothes. I walked outof my door, stark naked and went to the bathroom. No one was up, so I didn't care. After taking a shower I blow dried my hair until it was nice and fluffy before straitening it. I hated my hair when it was poofy.

I walked to my room, still naked, and placed my mismatched bra and panties before putting on my favorite Regular Show shirt on and jeans that I had colored all over with Sharpies. I placed on two necklace, one a crown and the other and X. After that I slipped on my bracelet that had the letters X, I, and V on it.

All of the jewlery are from my favorite game ever, Kingdom hearts. I was a game-freak. So what? I'm pround of who I am!

When I was done I woke up my adorable little brother and sister, Treston and Arianna. It was not an easy task. Treston was 7 and Arianna was 5. Yup, so much fun! Note the sarcasm.

"Sunshine, wake up." I cooed to Treston, using his nickname.

He moaned before finally opening his green eyes. It was weird, his appearance. Olive skin dark then me (even though his father was 1/7 Mexican while mine was 100% born in Mexico), curly brown hair AND green eyes. He'll make the girl's one day swoon.

His eyes lit up with excitement, although it was still clouded with sleep.

"Kitty, is that you?" he whispered.

"Yes, mi babita*, it's me." I whispered back.

"Are you gonna take me to school? Please say yes because I like it when you take me to school. It would make me so glad." he said in the sweetest voice that ever graced her ears.

I kissed his forehead and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Go get your clothes on. If you don't, then no chocolate chip waffels for you."

Treston gasped before running to his closet. I chuckled and left his room. NOw it's time for the difficult part: Arianna.

I turned on the light as I gazed at her sleeping form. Her curly hair spread out everywhere, her olive skin showing fully since her dress rode up to her chest. I giggled and picked her up.

"...Kitty..." she grumbled.

"Yes, Princess?" I asked, scared.

"Is it time for school?"

I gave out a sigh of relief. It was going to be a good day today. "In a little bit, love."

"M'k."

I sat her on her specail chair before getting out her special pink bowl and spoon. I grabbed her favorite cereal and milk, putting the milk in first. I placed it before her and she smiled, full with energy all of the sudden.

"Thank you, Kitty!" she chirped.

"You're welcome."

You see, when she was two she had a stroke. Why? We have no idea. But that caused Cerebal Palsy, giving her brain damage. It shocked many doctors because with the amount of damage she has, she should be in a wheel chair and unable to talk. Yet all she needs is a leg brace and she has some problem comunicating but not a lot. We call her "Our little miracle."

And for the reason why she has to have everything a certain way is simple: you don't do it, she flips out. This is another syptom of Cerebal Palsy.

I was finished making the waffles when my fully ready for school brother came into the kitchen. I laughed when he gave me his famous, front teeth missing goofy grin.

He got out his green plate and held it in font of me. I placed it on his plate and he skipped off to the table where Arianna was eating cereal and singing a song she made up about how much she love her family. It made my heart warm at the sight of them.

As soon as Ariana was done, I dressed in clothes that resembed a ballerina before taking a waffle in my mouth and hauling them out of the door. I made sure they were safe in their seats before taking off to three different locations.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the back of history class, watching kids give book presentations. My boring, mono-toned teacher that named me his pet for some random reason commented on all of them, as if he knew every book ever made. I was only his favorite because I argued with other students over books I had never read, giving off the impression that I read them.<p>

The bell rung, releasing me from the Hell known as school. I was making my way out when I saw some football idiots messing with some kid. I growled and marched over to them. I hated bullying with passion.

"Leave him alone." I hissed.

Gregg Davinson snapped his gaze over to me. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Well if it isn't the nerd lover." Lamar Curtes cooed.

"Shut it, Lemar." I hissed, using my old nickname for him. I can't believe I was friends with him.

He glared at me and was about to yell but Gregg cut him off.

"Why don't you go out with someone that suits your face better? Like me?" he asked, looking "smooth."

I scofffed. "As if I'd ever go out with someone as inferior as you."

I grabbed the almost victum of bullying's hand and dragged him off. He gave me a soft thank you once we were out at the parking lot before scurrying off.

"No problem!" I yelled.

I smiled to myself, feeling that warmth that filled your heart whenever you helped someone in need. I got in my car and just drove around, not caring where I went. I found myself at the edges of Cypress. I loved how heavily wooded this place was. The only down side is that Texas is to freaking hot!

I did not notice the line of cars that were heading towards me, going way over the limit.

Or the two cars behind me that would most likely were not going to slow down.

I was too busy listening to "Dammit" by Blink-182 to notice.

So the next thing I knew there were several robots a few yards away from me, standing there as two other giant robots rushed towards them, kicking my car.

My car went flying into the air, I did not scream. I was way too terrified to do so. I closed my eyes and thought of my darling brohter and sister. I didn't want to leave them. But if this is how fate wants it, then by all means. Go ahead. Be a bitch.

I felt the car hit something, but I wasn't dead. And where were the freaking air bags?

I opened my eyes and met glowing, eletric blue orbs, staring back at me. I wanted to scream but... I wasn't afraid.

It set my down on the floor before racing off. I got out of my seat belt and grabbed my bag before getting out of the car. I watched in shock and awe as the robots fought each other.

"There's no way that's Japanesse... if it was then where the Hell is my Len Kagamine and Gumi Megpoid robots?" I thought out loud.

Two of the robot fell to the floor, littering the streets with metal. I watched as they all stared at it, looking like bad asses.

A moment or two passed of silence that I had to break with a quote from one of Treston's favorite movies.

"That was totally wicked!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air.

They stared back at me, shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>End scene!<strong>

**I hope she doesn't seem too Mary Sue... it's just kinda how my life is currently. **

**My sister does have Cebrel Palsy, I do help out a lot with my babies (the kids), and I am very active in stopping bullying.**

**And I do have a brother and sister who ADORE me.**

**Yeah, be jelly XD**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the Hummer, feeling uncomfortable. I mean, it's not everyday you sit inside a giant alien robot disguised as a car, right? The only sound to grace my ears was the low rumbling of the engine and the wind as it whipped around us. I din't know how long I was in the Hummer, but it was getting dark, and panic started to slowly consume me.

"Kat, is there something wrong? You're heart rate just went up." a voice asked through the radio.

I gave out a squeak, not expecting the voice. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I held it for ten seconds before letting the air escape my lips, bringing new air in as I tried to calm myself.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just wondering when I'll be able to get home." I answered.

"That may be a while. Why, is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "N-no. Everythings ok."

"Your increase in heart rate says otherwise."

I let out an annoyed noise before falling to the side of the seat, breathing in the scent of the cushions. I was a nice, lemon scent with a hint of oil or something like that. He continued to talk to me, but I said nothing in return. Soon, my eyes grew heavy, and the familiar, comforting bliss of sleep over took her, sending her once again into nightmares she'd never remember.

* * *

><p>I could see nothing but darkness. Belt everything else seemed to work just fine. I could feel the humid air asalting my skin. The rustling of trees and crunching of leaves beneath my shoes met my ears. The scent of fresh air filled my nose. This place seemed so familiar, yet I could not place it.<p>

I felt around, trying dodging the unseen objects that I knew where around me. After minutes of just fumbling around, a rush of air hit me. I could tell by the air flow that I was now in an open space. I walked forward, head whipping around although I knew it was hopeless.

A load boom sounded around me as fear lit my heart. Was it a thunder storm? I need to get inside- I could get hurt. But I have no idea where I am. There's no way I could get anywhere without severally hurting myself.

I screamed as I felt the Earth benieth me tremble with so much force that I fell onto my back, hitting my head on a rock. Pain ran throught my body as I pushed myself up, cradling my aching cramium. I got up and walked forward. A few minutes later I found myself falling into what I believed to be a ditch.

My feet stumbled as I tried to stop, or at least walk. I stumbled and fell when I reached somewhat even ground. I sat there in the dirt, feeling the pain in my legs. I began to crawl, trying to find a way out of this. I felt ground at the dirt, feeling for something, anything. To my surprise, my fingers touched sothing smooth and warm.

Something picked me up. It felt like the thing I just came into contact with but it was hard, and _moving. _It lifted me high into the air. Whatever it was, it was big.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Hello." it said back, with a nice metallic voice.

* * *

><p>My eyes popped open to find that it was very dark outside, the only light coming from the occasional passing car. Where was I again? Oh, yeah, that's right. I'm inside a giant robot to some military base. Why? Because I could understand them, even though they were speaking perfect English.<p>

"You alright?" a voice asked.

"Yes." I said, monotoned. "I'm just out of it after I wake up."

"Perhaps it was from a dream."

"Maybe. I wouldn't know, though."

"And why's that?"

"Because all I ever see, is darkness."

I got out a pencil and paper, writing down words as they pounded at me in brain. This happened a lot, like with the painting. But this time I can tell what I'm doing while I'm doing it.

It was silent as I wrote. Pages filled with words as time went on. before I knew it the sun was rising, showing my surroundings. I was in a desert area with no signs of human occupation anywhere. To be honest, I was getting scared.

Then a flash of light caught my eye. There was something in the distance. I scooted closure to the windshield, trying to get a better look at it. It was a large military facility. I moved back into the seat. Am I really going to a military base?

Judging by the fact we were now in front of the gate, yes.

We pulled inside, imeadiately going into a hanger. There several other cars sat in a circle. I was let of the Hummer before it and the others joined the formation.

It was silent except for the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. A soldier walked over to me, his face strict and serious.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kat Torrez." I answered, standing tall without showing weakness.

"My name is Major William Lennox. We have a few questions to ask you."

"We?"

"Indeed." a new voice answer as the sound of hydrlics and shifting metal filled my ears.

I turned and watched as the blue truck with red flames got up, turning into another giant robot.

"Holy- there's more of you?" I yelled, dropping my tough mask.

"Hello. My name is Optimus Prime."

"I feel like I've heard that name before. Nice to meet you Optimus." I smiled at him.

His eyes widened. "You understand Cybrotronian?"

I tilted my head. "I understand what? You mean English."

"No, I am speaking Cybrotonronian."

"No-"

"Miss Torrez." Major Lennox gained my attention. "He is not speaking English. I give you my word."

I stared at him. "B-but there's no way he could not be speaking English. I only know English, German, French, Japanese, and some Korean. Plus I could tell my the sound of the words what he is speakin-"

My fingers twitched. The urge to paint began to consume my body. I shook my head, trying to divert my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Whe-where was I?" I asked.

"You were argueing against the fact that you can understand Cybrotronian."

"Right! You guys were speaking English. No other language." I said, firmly as I gazed up at the giant robot.

Optimus sighed. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

She smirked. "Because I am a human. It's kinda our nature." Her smirk faded as she looked down at the other cars. "Hey, why haven't you guys transformed?"

"We thought too many at one time might scare you."

I shrugged. "I don't mind. I must say I am curious."

Optimus gave a wave of his hand, which I'm guessing is the O.K. signal. I was correct, as the cars in front of me did what I had expected.

I cleared my throat. "So, what exactly is this? There is no way this is military because, no offense Major, but the Japanese have not created technollogy like this, then there is absoluetly no way Americans created it."

"We are Autobots from a planet called-"

"Cybrotron." I whispred.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"N-nothing. Just thinking out loud. Continue on."

Optimus gave her a look before continuing his explanation. "We came to Earth searching for the All Spark- in hopes to revive our planet and keep it out of the reach of the Decepticons."

"O.K. Um, what are Decepticons?" I asked.

"They are fendish beings that only exist to seek out and distory." A big black one spat.

I blinked. "Well that's not very nice..."

A thought in the back of my head bothered me. I have heard this before, I know I have. But... where? I then looked over each Autobot. My gaze stopped on a silver one.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sideswipe."

"..."

Very familiar... but from where?

"Is something troubling you, Miss Torrez?"

"Please, call me Kat." I said loudly as if I was mad or something. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice."

He nodded. "Let me introduce you to my comrades. This is Ironhide; he's my weapons specailists."

The bot's arms turned into giant guns, a blue light gathering in it's barrel. "Feeling lucky?"

I gazed up at him, wide eyed. I was not scared, just admiring the lovely shade of blue. "What a beautiful color." I whispered, almost reaching out to it.

Optimus scolded Ironhide before introducing another one. "This is Ratchet. He's what you would call a doctor. The twins are Skids and Mudflap. And this is Jolt."

I waved at them and said a simple hello before turning to Major Lennox. "Um, can I go home now?"

Major Lennox shook his head. "Not until we find out how you know Cybrotronian. Sine you sound like you're in such a hurry, why don't you go ahead and tell us."

I groaned. "For the last time, he was speaking English!"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the very uncomfortable bed, the only piece of furniture in this room. My fingers twitched as I sat there, needing to paint. I felt the need consume myr body. There was nothing to use in this room for me to paint with. My whole body began to shake.

_Need to paint. _Need to paint. _Need to paint. _Need to paint. _Need to paint! _Need to paint!______

My mind was started to fade into that familiar golden color that I would see every time I went through this.

_No,_ _I can't do this right now. They'll think I'm insane! Well, maybe I am- but they don't need to know that!_

The golden mist distorted my eyesight.

_Need to paint. _Need to paint. _Need to paint. _Need to paint! NEED TO FUCKING PAINT!____

I closed her eyes, wrapping myself into a ball as if this action would stop my urge. A voice replayed over and over in my head. It almost sounding autotuned- like a robot. But this voice- this freaking voice- had a _ living_ sound to it that was so smooth it made me want to melt.

"Stop it." I whispered, bringing my hands up to clutch my head.

It kept going.

"Stop, please."

And going.

"Stop..."

It grew stronger, louder.

_**What a lovely name! My name's Nami-**_

"I SAID STOP! IT HURTS!" I screamed.

It finally stopped. The voices were silence. Not a single whisper letting itself be heard. I felt tired and disorientated. Nothing was heard until her door opened and people rushed in, asking me things I could not understand.

The voices returned.

"Stop..." I moaned.

They didn't listen. Instead they got louder, asking the same questions over and over again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed as the golden hue consumed my eyesight. I fell of the bed, hyperventilating. I shook violently as I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was blinded my bright lights. Cool metal tickled my skin as I laid down on a very, very large platform that was elevated high into the air. I pushed myself up and began to pop anything and everything I could.

"I see you're up."

I turned and saw Ratchet looking at some over-sized clipboard. His electric eyes focused on the paper.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"You panicked."

I tilted my head. "Panicked... oh." A nervous laugh escaped my throat. "I... erm, I'm sorry. This happens sometimes."

"Have you ever been in contact with any Cybrotronian before?" he asked, surprising me.

"N-no... I don't think so."

_Liar._

_I am not lying!_

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking up at me. I nodded. "Then how come you have an insane amount energon inside your body?"

_..._

"...I have what in my body?" I asked, confused.

"Energon is like blood to Cybrotronians. And for whatever reason, you have a lot of it. A normal human should have absolutely none. Also, it's very hazardoius to humans."

"...Whose to say what is normal?"

"A doctor."

...Damn, he's got a point.

"You are hiding something from us, fleshling." a hard, scary voice boomed.

I turned and saw Ironhide a few yards behind Ratchet. His eyes were cold and judging. He moved closer, put his hands on either side of my small body before getting in my face.

"Are you connected to the Decepticons?"

"No. This is the first I've met any of you."

"You wouldn't be lying, would you?"

"I'm not! Why would I lie to something that can squash me like a bug?"

"Then how do you know Cybrotronian?"

"_For the last time, it's ENGLISH! Get the frag out of my face!_" I growled, making both bots jump back in surprise.

The words rolled off my tongue and this time I could tell that this was indeed not English. I put my hands over my mouth. This was not a language from Earth- this I could tell. It did not sound anywhere close to the Latin, Asian, or German languages. No, this was completely different I looked up at the two bots, fear apparent in my eyes.

"What... what is that?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"That, little fleshing, is Cybrotronian." Ratchet answered.

_"I picked you flowers! I hope you like them!" a girl's voice cheered._

_"I don't like flowers. I'm a warior, little fleshing. I don't have time for this nonsense." that same metallic voice growled._

_She sighed."Ok, I'm sorry."_

I looked over at Ratchet. "What did you call me?"

"Fleshling." he answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"No, you said 'little fleshling.'" I said, cupping my chin with my index finger and thumb.

"What is it?" Ironhide inquired.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

My fingers twitched once more. A voice whispered in my head, I couldn't understand it, but it was there. I felt my breathing accelerate slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked me.

"Do... do you have any paint and paper? Big paper?" I asked. He gave me a weird look. "Please! I need it!"

Ratchet gave me a sheet of his paper.

"We don't have paint, though."

"How about... oil?" I guessed.

He nodded and gave me a large can of oil. I opened the lid and as soon as it was open my fingers dove in, and my mind was once again blank.

But, this time it was different.

This time, I could see something. I saw myself, floating in mid air. I was falling from the sky. I could feel the air push against me, I could barely see. A voice whispered in my ear.

**Hello? Hello?**

"Hello?" I whispered back.

**Who are you?**

"I'm Kat. WHo are you?"

**Like I'd tell a little fleshling like you.**

"Hey! No need to be rude." I growled. it chuckled.

**Fiesty little fleshy, aren't you?**

"You don't even know." I said, a small smilegracing my features. The more I talked to him, the safer I felt. I could feel this warmth surrounding me, it was familiar, yet distance. Like from a dream.

I could feel something pulling me away from the warmth. I started to panic.

"I don't want to leave!"

**What's wrong?**

"Don't leave!"

**Na-**

I gasped as I was suddenly slammed back into reality. My arms where soaked in black oil, and the whole freaking table was covered in it. I stared at it, not regonizing the picture at all.

"Well, this is new." I said, staring down at it.

"What the Pit?"

I turned to see all of the Autobots in the room, staring at either the oil on the large table, or me.

"...What?" I asked. All their eyes snapped to me, making me jump.

"Do you know what this is?" Optimus asked me, his voice rimmed with I think might be anger/confusion.

"...No."

"This..." Ironhide gorwled, his whole body shaking. "Is the attack that killed off all the femmes and sparklings."

I stared back at them, confused. "The what?"


	4. Annoucement

my computer was stolen a month ago. So I haven't updated lately. BUT we just got a new one so i can now update! Yay!

please be patient with me~


End file.
